profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad Dracula (Marvel Universe)
Vlad Dracula, also known as Dracula (ドラキュラ, Dorakyura), is both the fictional character and the antagonist from the Marvel series. He is the king of vampires, a member of the Cabal, and the sworn enemy of Blade. "Good evening Avengers, I see you received my invitation." :—Dracula. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Corey Burton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Savanti Romero Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Spider-Man * Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo Hamato ** Raphael Hamato ** Donatello Hamato ** Michelangelo Hamato * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Renet * Howling Commandos ** Blade * Avengers ** Captain America ** Black Widow Powers and Abilities Powers * Vampirism: Dracula, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. ** Superhuman Strength: Dracula possesses superhuman strength. Dracula can lift about 4 tons under optimum conditions. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Dracula's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Dracula is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. ** Fangs: Dracula has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. ** Hypnotism: Dracula is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Lord of Vampires, Dracula can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. ** Shapeshifting: Dracula is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. ** Sorcery: Dracula is a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. ** Weather Manipulation: He has considerable control over the elements and weather. However, Dracula is severely weakened for an extend period of time afterward. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Dracula is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Dracula is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Dracula is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Dracula can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Dracula can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Dracula can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix for example. Dracula is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Dracula must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. It has also been shown that gamma rays have a similar effect on Dracula to UV radiation. Dracula has a dependence on the ingestion of fresh blood to sustain his existence, and an inability to endure direct sunlight. He falls into a comatose state during daylight hours and must spend much time in contact with his native soil. He has vulnerabilities to garlic, silver (which can cause severe pain), the presence of religious symbols (wielded by one who believes in its spiritual meaning), and can be killed by beheading, a wooden stake through the heart, or blades made of silver. Dracula does not cast reflections. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Vlad Dracula is the legendary King of the Vampires. He ruled the Vampire nation for centuries, keeping his identity a secret from humanity, allowing them to believe he is nothing more then a myth. During World War II, Transylvania is invaded by Hydra. He formed an alliance with the Allied Forces and worked closely with Captain America, with the idea of my enemy's, enemy is my friend. Synopsis ''Avengers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Dracula Wikipedia * Dracula Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * Dracula first appeared in Suspense #7, which was published in March 1951. * Dracula's design is based on Bela Lugosi, who famously portrayed him in the 1931 titular film based from the novel. * Chris Sarandon's casting is most likely a reference to his role as the vampire, Jerry Dandrige, the main antagonist in the 1985 film by Tom Holland, Fright Night. Category:Males Category:Vampires